Forever, Okay?
by Psychotic Emo Kitty
Summary: Can Leon find Cloud and patch things up? They are going to have to overcome their enemies and the council if they want to be together, forever. Sequel to "A Vampire and a Werewolf". Hope you like! Mentions of Mpreg, OC bash, Hurt/comfort, supernatural, romance, etc... summary sucks! DX thinking of a new one... -.-
1. Chapter 1

Psychotic: This is some sort of request fic from Neo the dual keyblade wielder. He asked me to continue this fic, I will be updating my other fics as well, summer vacation! Hell yeah! XD

This story will be the continuation of 'A Vampire and a Werewolf' the sequel. :3 I hope you all will be enjoying it.

I own nothing! –Sniff-

Chapter 1

Morning came waking up a small blond young boy. He groaned awake to see his friend looking at him with a warm smile.

"Can you get out of my face, Demyx?" Cloud asked half glaring at his friend.

"Sorry, you were screaming a while ago…" Demyx answered trailing off looking at the ground.

"Like I said, I'll be fine." Cloud said sitting up from the bed stretching his arms up.

It has been a month since Cloud woke up in the arms of a brunette stranger. He was scared and ran off to his friend and his family. Cloud doesn't have a family anymore, they were killed by hunters. He ran away from Hallow Bastion and into Twilight Town, he didn't care if he was marked, hell he just wanted to run away from the city were he was marked as **his** mate.

"Cloud, Demyx the food is ready." Demyx's older sister said walking inside the room. She had long pale pink hair, pale green eyes, and a blank look adorned her face most of the time.

"Thanks Light!" Demyx smiled really wide. "Let's go, Cloud!"

Cloud got out of the bed and went to go retrieve clothes so he could take a shower. After his shower, he went down the hallway to see Demyx pigging out and Lightning slowly eating. Cloud grabbed a plate and served himself some of Lightning's food. He sat near the older woman and ate quietly, listening to Demyx's eating and moaning about the delicious food.

"Cloud, the council is heading over toTwilight Town; somehow they got wind of what happened there." Lightning said as she finished drinking her orange juice.

Cloud stiffens and dropped his spoon. He looked up wide-eyed at the woman, not believing what she just said. He really didn't want their council to get wind of what happened.

"How did they found out?" Cloud asked with a worried tone.

"Someone was near by when you were in heat." Lightning said looking at Cloud dead in the eyes.

"If the council finds out about two different species mated, they will be in trouble. Right," Demyx asked, he was only turning fourteen.

Cloud nodded. Their vampire laws were strict, hell they were just that bad. Other species could mate with each other, while vampires can only mate with each other or humans. Humans can easily turn into a vampire, but only so many survive the transformation. It has been their law ever since the new vampire council took over, after the other vampire council died mysteriously. They were immortal, but only few vampires are alive today because they are hunted down, their hearts can cure many diseases from cancer to AIDS. The hunters had tried with other supernatural beings, but they are not compatible, which now have to hunt the vampires down and take their hearts. If they catch a vampire mating with other species, they are arrested or killed.

"Don't worry Cloud; we could think of something if they find out that it was you who broke the law. It's not like they will come in here for a check up or anything." Demyx said.

Cloud stood up, he walked to the sink to leave his dishes and walked to the fridge. He pulled out a blood bag and tossed one to Demyx and Lightning. He injected his fangs into the plastic bag and began to drain the bag. He and the other two drank one more blood bag before they went to dispose the now empty bags into the bin. He went to the sink, he began to wash the dishes humming to himself.

His thoughts went back to the council. If they find him and check his mating mark then they will track down the werewolf and kill them. Or worse erase their memory and try to get rid of the mated mark on his neck. Good thing Lightning and he are the same skin color. She buys him make-up to cover up the mark on his neck. Only the vampire council held so much power to erase someone's memory, the others didn't care who mated who. If it was a succubus and a demon, then they would be fine. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something vile coming from his throat.

He didn't have a chance to think of what this was as he ran to the trash can and emptied his stomach. His noises were heard as he kept on emptiying his stomach. Demyx ran to his side and began to rub Cloud's back looking worried. Lightning came inside the kitchen with a hard expression, she was starring at Cloud until he finished.

"Are you alright?" Demyx asked in a panicked voice.

"I think I am," Cloud muttered rubbing his stomach. Vampires never, ever got sick, unless...

"Oh shit!" Both males gasped with pale faces.

"No, I'm a guy. No-" Cloud's eyes rolled back as he fainted.

Demyx caught him just before the blond hit the floor.

"I knew it," Lightning said as she walked up next to the fainted blond. Her expression was sad, Demyx looked sad as well.

"What do we do? The council-"

"Will kill him off for sure, especial if he is pregnant. That is something that the council cannot forgive," Lightning said. She triled a nail over Cloud's soft cheek and slit him, a trail of blood came from the small wound that she had done. She brought the blood to her lips tasting it. When one of them is expecting, their blood is much more sweeter and addicting. Soon, he will start to give off a sweet scent, making everyone know that he is with child.

"Don't worry Cloud! We will protect you from everyone, even the council. No one will harm you and the baby," Demyx said as he felt tears run down his cheeks. He didn't want his best friend to die.

* * *

Psychotic: So? Like? Hate? So-so? This story will have surprises! Just a heads up ok. -.o

Midnight: Please review. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Psychotic: Hello everyone! I'm glad I have two reviews! ^_^ After waiting for so looon, I finally have internet. Hell yeah! XD We have surprises for this cahp! If you're all surprised... O.o

Midnight: We didn't have internet 'cause of those damn virus.

Psychotic: Now, let's get this show on the road. I do not own Kingdom Hearts! Enjoy my slaves-cough cough- I mean friends. Lol XD

Forever, Okay?

Chapter: 2

**Four **years have passed since Leon, King of the werewolves, and his mate had ran off. He was mad, hell, he was livid. He tried to find his mate, trying to locate his scent, but the vampire had masked his scent. He has been looking for his mate all this time he has been searching for him. Trying not to let his people know that he mated a vampire, he knew the consequences about mating one of their kind. Leon didn't care what the vampire council said, they could suck it.

"Leon," A red-head said while walking up to his childhood friend.

"Hn," Leon looked at the dragon prince.

"My dad said that it would be awesome if we could visit. How 'bout it? And tomorrow is the fourth of July!" The dragon asked looking at Leon.

"I guess we should. I've gotten reports on the killings for our kinds." Leon ignored the last comment.

"Werewolves, faries, nymphs, demons, anything, are found dead." Axel said while scratching his ear.

"A nymph was found dead last week. Her body was destroyed." Riku said walking towards the men with a hard look.

"I'm guessing it was an incubus," Leon said dryly.

Riku noded. He walked towards the window and sat on the edge, his childhood sweetheart, Xion was killed. He would play with her all the time, hell they were engaged to mate when their time comes. When Riku found out that Xion was murdered a week ago, he was crying for such a couple days. That day was raining, it matched his mood.

"Riku, wanna go to my dad's place for a mini vacation?" Axel asked. He knew what Riku was thinking. It hurt him seeing that look everytime Riku made that, sad, lost and abandon face.

"Sure, why not." Riku responded. He wanted to clear his mind. Maybe this mini vacation would clear his mind.

"Cool, meet me in five. I have all my things packed already." He smirked and walked out.

"Stupid incubus, why can't we just kill them off." Riku muttered.

"We can't. They move around in numbers and live in numbers. We would be out numbered. Their kind are growing so fast." Leon said walking towards his room. Riku rolled his eyes and walked with the king to the room.

"How long are we staying?" asked Riku.

"Don't know," Leon answered.

Leon made his bag and waited for Riku to finish off. Once they finished packing, they made their way outside to see Axel taking his clothes off. None of them were disturbed on what Axel looked like without his clothes off. Axel had done this so many times, that they knew how he looked like wearing clothes.

They waited for a while on the hot July weather, the scales began to grow from Axel's skin. The slits on Axel's back hid his wings, but they came out. He got bigger and bigger until he was a huge dragon. A beautiful ruby dragon stood tall with pride, he lowered his wing to let Leon and Riku on his back. Leon grabbing Axel's bag on his way up the ruby dragon.

Leon's mind wondered, Fourth of July was the next day. He saw below them many people cooking BBQ, he found Fourth of July. He wanted to go see the fireworks, he didn't want to go alone though. Dragging Axel and Riku might be a good idea; unless Axel felt homicidal and started his own fireworks.

A few more hours passed for the travelers, Leon felt Axel lower down from where they were at. If he wasn't sweating to death, then he woulod be scared. Looking down, he saw two lights guiding them. It was Elena and Tseng. Elena had two sticks with flames on top waving her arms out professionally. Leon took hold of Axel's horns that decorated his back. Leon almost sobbed in happiness when they landed on the floor. Riku jumped from the ruby dragon and landed gracefully on the floor. Leon just jumped and laned with same grace. They saw Axel transform into human, Leon dug inside the dragon's back pack for some clothes. He handed Axel his clothes and the red-head changed in front of them.

"Your highnesses," Elena and Tseng bowed to the king and two princes.

"Hey, where's mom and dad?" Axel asked looking around.

"The King and his mate are disscussing about the succubus and incubus attacks," Tseng answered leading them to their home.

"Your parents are here prince Riku," Elena notified him.

"Oh god, that means..." Before Riku finished a five year old girl came running towards him.

"RIKU!" The girl flung her tiny arms around her older brother.

Leon smirked at seeing the scene, Riku loves his little sister, but is too proud to say it. He smiled inside at the little girl that had way too much energy, both her dads were not the hyper types. Maybe something went wrong? Who knows?

"Leon! Axel! I haven't seen you guys since last month. How is everything!" The girl asked, big brown eyes looking up at the two said males.

"Nothing. How have you been Yuffie?" Axel asked.

Yuffie had a sad look on her face remembering something sad. "Xion saved me from the attack. An incubus was heading towards me and Xion pushed me down taking the incubus down. A Succubus then attacked Xion killing her." Yuffie cried as Axel hugged the little girl.

"Mother, father what-"

"Relax Riku. We came to bring Yuffie to you. Tomorrow is the Fourth of July, and we need you to take her to see the fireworks." Vincent said.

"What!" Riku's eyes widened.

"Take Yuffie out to see the fireworks." Sephiroth said.

"What are you guys going to do?" Riku asked.

"We will be holding a meeting with Vincent, Leon, Rude and his mate, now." Sephiroth said while looking to see said King and mate.

"Mom," Axel went to see his 'mother'.

"My ass hurts. Rude I told you to be gentle." Reno whined massaging his butt.

"Hn," Rude walked, a small hint of blush on his cheeks.

Leon walked inside not wanting to know what happened. He put his bags inside the guest room and left to go take a fast shower. Sephiroth and Vincent are Riku's and Yuffie's parents, Riku is only twenty years old, Leon is older by two months. Axel is the youngest, a year younger than both of them.

Leon walked out of his room to see Sephiroth and Rude disscussing something very important. Reno and Vincent were disscusing something in private away from the males. Axel and Riku were playing with Yuffie ninjas.

"That's why we need to find the king and queen's child." Sephiroth said.

"What do we need to do? So far I know is Queen Naminé had a child after she died. King Tidus never left her side while she was pregnant, he was a trouble maker at fourteen. He made a lot of enemies during his youthful years." Leon said sitting down with them.

"Whoever it is killing the royalties are making themselves a death wish. Last year, Queen Tinkerbell was murdered by the same group that killed King Laguna and Queen Kairi, King Tidus and Queen Naminé. We have to stop this. Who else is next?" Rude looked around.

"We need to hold a royal meeting, this can't keep going. What if we are next," Reno said hugging Rude from behind.

"We are not on friendly terms with the vampires, wizards and withces, succubus and incubus, demons and harpies. The wizards/witches are sidding with the demons. Vampires are siding with no one." Sephiroth said with an annoyed expression.

"Then it's only us. We are keeping it a secret right?" Leon asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Wouldn't want anyone else know what we are doing. I will keep a close eye to those damn succubus and incubus. Good night," Sephiroth said getting up and headed to the guest bedroom.

"Make sure you take Yuffie to go see the fireworks. We are leaving early in the morning to go investigate. If we take Yuffie, she will be in danger." Vincent said walking after his mate.

"Yes," Riku looked up at his mother.

Leon went inside his room, his thoughts went back to a certain blond. He took his clothes off, save the boxers that hung low on his narrow strong waist and climbed into the bed. Where would his mate be? Was he even alive? When Leon saw the blond spreading his legs for him, he wanted to take him over and over again until the blond fainted. He wanted to wake up to those beautiful sapphire eyes looking at him with love everyday. Kiss him goodnight and good morning, lips meant for him, soft skin that was made for him to caress anytime he wanted.

He shivered and went to bed having a dream about meeting the beautiful blond. He will get his mate back no matter what happens. The blond belongs to him.

Leon woke up to see Yuffie jumping on him, she was wearing her brother's yellow shirt. It was early for him to wake up. Leon looked at the clock it was past noon, yep, it was early for him.

"Leon! I wanna go! Please come with us! Riku is coming too!" Yuffie gave Leon her biggest puppy eyes she could ever make.

"Fine." Leon said standing up. He heard Yuffie giggle out loud.

"My brother sleeps like that!" Yuffie giggle some more while pointing to Leon's almost naked self.

Leon looked at himself, then looked at Yuffie. Should he feel shy? Nah, she didn't know nothing yeat, she's only five. Leon walked to his bag and took out some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Something told him that this day will change his life, forever.

* * *

Psychotic: Gasp! What is going to happen? Did you guys like it? I was listening to "Take A Bow", "Super Pshyco Love", "Bleeding Love" and "Never Too Late" Sooo, I don't know, I was random at some parts and eating candy. Hope you all like it. Happy 4th of July! XD

Midnight: Yeah, We will post the next chap today -if we get enough reviews- right before we go see the fireworks... She was eating candy while typing this out. Please review! We love all of you! ^_^U


	3. Chapter 3

Psychotic: I am rewriting chapters 3-5. Lazy with the other two chapters. XP

Forever, Okay?

Chapter 3

**"Mommy! **Mommy!" a small brunette boy ran towards his 'mommy'.

"Yes," Cloud looked up to see his three-year old son.

"Auntie Ae'ith wan's to paint staws on my face. Can she? Pwease!" The little boy looked up at his mother with huge blue eyes.

"Fine, but go get ready first. After she's done we will go find a spot so we could go see fire works." Cloud hugged his son and gave him a kiss on his pudgy cheek.

He watched ran off, giggles could be heard in the hallway. After he found out that he was pregnant with his son, he went out hunting for that mutt with a death wish, he looked everywhere. Cloud began to cry from anger and hatred for that mutt who marked him and impregnate him with a hybrid. He locked himself in his room for a long time, no one could make him come out, Lightning was worried. She sent Demyx to go find Zack; Cloud's secret crush. He was surprised when he heard Zack's voice coming from the other side of the door. Cloud too ignored him, until Aerith tried to talk to him. Cloud heard her soothing, calming voice almost like a lullaby making him feel happy. Cloud detested her for stealing his first love. After he saw and heard her sincere voice and face, he then realized that she was trying to help him and his unborn child. Cloud found that each passing day that he didn't detest Aerith anymore, she helped, she helped Cloud as time passed with his pregnancy. After he gave birth to his son, Denzel; he forgot about his love for Zack and focused on loving his son.

"De'cil!" a little two-year old brunette girl shouted.

"Owette! Whewe is you' mommy?" he asked smiling at his friend.

"C'mon," Olette grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her mother.

Cloud followed the two little kids, he spotted Aerith sitting in the kitchen fixing them a quick-lunch to take. Olette and Denzel both launched themselves at each leg. Aerith smiled and patted both heads and ushered them to the bathroom. He stared as she grabbed a paint brush and began to apply to her daughter first, then with his son. Denzel smiled after she finished and both kids stood up on their tippy toes to see their faces.

"Go put your shoes on and we'll meet you little ones there," Zack said as he stood next to Cloud.

Both kids smiled and began to race towards the entrance of the house where they lived. Before Cloud left he caught Zack hugging Aerith and kissed her on the mouth, he felt a small pang. Ignoring it, he went to go find his son. It didn't bother him like it used to, he walked smiling as he watched his son talking to Olette about catching a 'falling star'.

"Alright do you both have everything?" asked Cloud gathering some chairs if they get tired.

"Yeah, c'mon mommy," Denzel made a grab to Cloud and Olette's hands and began to lead them towards the entrance, but a laughing voice made them stop.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Zack laughed as he watched his daughter gasp and ran towards him, making Denzel pout.

"Daddy, I will nevwe' fo'get chu," Olette said as she gave him kisses on both his cheeks.

"That's my princess," Zack smiled.

They walked to the beach in a comfortable silence, which was always broken by Denzel and Olette chasing each other. Cloud smiled once the ocean breeze hit his nose, he loved the smell of the ocean, it calmed him. When he was younger, he would always come here at night to stare at the stars. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Denzel and Olette hit the cement floor. Both kids looked like they were about to cry.

"You didn't hurt yourself that bad," Aerith cooed her daughter.

"Don't cry, look the floor will cry if you cry," Zack said trying to stop her from crying.

"Denzel, you're too old to cry," Cloud said as he stood looking down at his son with a smile. He tries hard so Denzel wouldn't be a crybaby in the future.

Denzel wiped his tears that started to leak out from his wide sapphire eyes. He sniffed and began to smile as he hugged his mother mumbling an, 'I love you,' Cloud couldn't take it anymore he bent down to hug him. Their charms tangled as they separated. The charm was a star-shaped with three tips on every tip. He and Olette have one since both kids were born hybrid. The charms would hide their scent really well. If the council ever knew about Denzel, Olette and himself-Cloud for being mated with a werewolf- then they would not hesitate to kill the kids and imprisoned him-or worse erase his memories.

"Mom, it's Zexwion!" Denzel pointed at a teen holding a basket as he walked to where they were sitting.

"Zexion, fancy meeting you here," Aerith smiled as Zack nodded to him his hello.

"Hey everyone, I'm just here practicing my foreshadowing people's future," Zexion said as he shifted his basket to his other hand.

"What do you have there?" asked Zack looking at the basket.

"Paopu fruit," Zexion said as he held a star shape fruit.

"I want one," Denzel and Olette cheered at the same time.

"How much for one," Cloud asked as he took his wallet out.

Zexion said how much and gave them the fruit with a smirk hidden behind his smile. He watched as Cloud gave the star-shape fruit to Denzel, happily the boy took it with a huge smile on his baby face. He cut it in half giving the other piece to Olette who squealed as she took a bite, she thanked him as he took a bite. Both happy munching on their fruit. Cloud caught Zexion's smirk, he didn't want to ask why the smirk.

"How come that smile?" Aerith saved him from the question.

"Did you know that if you share a Paopu fruit with someone else, your destinies will intertwined forever." Zexion mentally smirked once he saw the three of them shocked with wide eyes.

Cloud's eyes were so wide, he never heard of something like that before. Maybe it was some trick- but it's Zexion. He never tricks people, let alone joke. He hoped that Zexion was drunk, but sadly- the wizard wasnt a fan of drinking. He was telling the truth.

"I have to go, farewell. I will see you soon. Before tragic happens..." Zaexion said quickly looking pale and quickly left. He saw the future and didn't like it one bit, so he quickly left before he spills the beans. If he says anything about the future, then he will die.

"Wait, what did you say?" Cloud shouted but it was useless as the wizard disappeared into the crowd.

They soon forgot about it and began to gather around waiting near the water where the children were playing by the water. Olette sat down picking up a seashell, she giggled and gave it to Denzel. Cloud had no idea how will this turn out, he watched his brunette son, hair like his father, because Cloud didn't know the man who knocked him up looked like. All he could remember was a scar, blue-grey eyes nothing else.

"Mom! The fiw'ewo'ks awe sta'tin!" Denzel ran to his mother and pulled his hand.

Cloud saw the fireworks go up in the sky. Many colors shoned, shapes and sizes, but what caught Cloud's attention were two stars together. They kept looking trying not to let the noise get them deaf. Swirls making crouchy noises were swirling around, happy faces were looking down, flowers, stars, some even looked like shooting stars. Cloud loved the beautiful neon colors as they shone bright into the sky. He was so caught up into the moment that he didn't notice his son wandering off, Olette following him.

**Leon **was amazed, he secretly loved the fireworks. His favorite ones are two hearts together reminding him that he has his mate somewhere on this planet. He also loved the shooting stars, because every time he see them he wishes that his mate would come to him and they could live happily. he heard Yuffie squeal in happiness as she sat on her brother's shoulders. He went back to watch the show, his gaze fell on two small brunettes looking around, a look of scared adorned their little faces. Axel noticed this as well, he walked towards them. Leon following him and grabbing Riku from his arm.

"Hey kids, are you lost?" Axel asked looking at them.

"Yeah, we wan' ou' mommies," the brunette boy had huge crocodile tears running down his baby face.

"Okay, where is your mommies?" Riku asked as he put Yuffie down.

"By wate'. Thei' names awe Cowd and Aweth and 'ack." the girl said rubbing her emerald eyes.

"Hey Leon, we found your long-lost son." Axel joked playfully elbowing Leon with his elbow.

"Not funny," Leon said as he raised an eyebrow. He then looked at the boy, feeling some sort of weird feeling. He can't describe it, but it feels as if he wanted to hug the kid and never let it go.

"Denzel! Olette! Oh thank Goodness!"

Leon and the others looked to see someone running in a blur. A woman with long brown hair tied in a braid, emerald eyes. Their mother perhaps? Then he was shocked when a familiar blonde came running and hugged the little boy.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing...


	4. Chapter 4

Psychotic:Thank you reviews! XD I love you all. Now to introduce...

Midnight: -makes a dead serious face- trouble...

Wolf: Hey, I'm visiting again!

Psychotic: You almost live here. And you ruined our mood! -rolls eyes-

Midnight and Wolf: Kitty doesn't own nothing; enjoy.

Psychotic: Don't call me that, damn you. DX

Forever, Okay?

Chapter: 4

**"Olette,** Denzel, where have you two been? We were worried about you." The blonde said hugging the boy standing up looking at the him with a scolding look.

"We we'e wal'ing awoun'," Denzel said tilting his head cutely with big eyes. Eyes that seem so familiar to Leon.

"Cloud will be in peace," The blonde said with a sigh.

At first, when the blonde appeared, he thought it was his lovely blonde, his mate. No, it was a look-a-like. Another male appeared and hugged the little girl. Then another brunette showed up looking at him, a small glare appeared. They both wore black, skin-tight, leather cloaks, it made them look younger than they probably are. Leon glared as he stood in front of Riku and Yuffie, Axel at his side.

Axel noticed the small blonde, a very predator-like smirk came on his sharp face. The blonde looks so, dare he say it-pretty. The blonde looked at Axel, he glared and hissed. His brother, the brunette was staring at Riku with a hint of a blush.

"Whe'e is mommy?" Denzel asked looking up at the blonde and brunette.

"He's looking for you," Roxas answered.

"I thank you for finding our daughter, wolf." The black-haired man said looking at the king.

"Hn," Leon began to walk away before he stooped. "You two are part of the council. Have you found the prince or princess?"

"It's confidential," The blonde glared.

"Roxas," The brunette looked at his twin brother.

"Let's go Sora," Roxas began to walk away with the brunette boy, but a strong hand stopped him.

"Hold it Blondie, my friend, the King of Werewolves just asked a question. And you will answer it, with respect." Axel said pulling the blonde up his chest.

Roxas glared making his eyes have a cat-like pupils and silver-like flame around them. They looked beautiful. "Let me go,"

Axel tighten his grip marking the blonde's lovely pale skin. Roxas glared, Sora felt uneasy feeling Roxas hatred feelings towards them. The council has trained them ever since they found out that the twins have these special abilities. They couldn't control it at first, but they slowly were trained to control their powers. After all, having special powers, they could be in the council. They were the youngest with only being sixteen years old.

Roxas put his hand out, something was beginning to move, when they turned around, Axel's face was on the floor. Roxas put back the trash can where it belonged. Riku reacted to punching Roxas putting Yuffie down, Sora saw this coming and pushed Roxas down to the floor. Yuffie gasped and went to take cover behind the bathrooms, she saw the couple and the kids running towards the palm trees. Roxas brought the trash can using his mind powers. Riku tried to punch Sora, but the brunette kept jumping out of his way. His cloak was a little too long for his height, his sapphire eyes scanning to see where Roxas was.

Roxas tackled Axel to the floor, he began to punch Axel on that pretty face. Axel growled as sharp fangs appeared. He breathed in air and fire came out of his mouth. Roxas hissed when his hand was burnt, he got off Axel and checking his hands quickly. He then smirked, he jumped up to kick Axel on the face with his heavy combat shoes. Axel grabbed his leg and twisted it making the blond yelp in pain.

Leon saw Roxas using his powers and took action. He brought his leg to kick the trash can breaking it into tiny pieces, he then saw more coming. Axel began to use his fire breath to melt the cans away. Leon took charge and went for the blonde. He kicked Roxas in the stomach and punched him in the mouth. Roxas stood up, spitting blood from his mouth and ran towards Leon. He disappeared right in front of him, Leon felt like he was going to fall, but landed on one knee only. He looked up just in time to see Roxas taking a small knife out, the blonde had a murderous look on his baby-like face. He saw the blonde striking down to Leon, but Leon turned into his wolf form and tackled him to the floor. Roxas looked up wide-eyed as he stared at the King of Wolves. A trail of hot saliva trailed down to Roxas' cheek, the King got closer and closer to him.

Zack saw this and took action leaving his mate and the children inside a small hole of the palm tree he found. Axel stood in his way and the two began to fight. Leon saw Axel fighting the raven-haired man, he then turned to look at the blonde. Baring his sharp canines, he went for the kill. Only to get pushed over by a small body. He looked up to gasp, his long-lost mate has finally appeared. He stood still, eyes wide, not knowing how to react.

**Cloud** was searching for his son, he asked people and none of them knew where he was. Cloud even shook an idiot for calling him about being an irresponsible parent. He then went to go look on the other side, until he saw people running, curious, he went to go see what was happening. He gasp when a werewolf was on top of his brother Roxas. Sora was trying to talk to a nymph and fight him at the same time, he saw Zack fighting a red-head. He looked to see the werewolf about to take his first bite on his brother. Not thinking he ran and pushed the werewolf off his friend and landed on top of the wolf.

He looked up to see the werewolf looking at him with wide eyes. Cloud glared and got off of the wolf, he was about to kick him, but a small body went up to hug him.

"Mommy," Denzel threw his small body making Cloud fall on his bottom.

Zack and the others stopped fighting to see who else interrupted their little war. They saw Denzel hugging his mother.

"Mommy, I sowy, I pwomise I won' go!" Denzel was crying hard on Cloud's chest.

Cloud hugged his son and got up, not bothering to look at the werewolf who was still in shock for finding his lost mate. He looked up to see lights flashing, and the sirens loud. It hurt his ears, Cloud grabbed his son and made a run for it, Roxas right behind him. Sora jumped high landing right besides them and took off to run. Zack ran towards his family, he grabbed Aerith and put her on his back and ran. Olette ran right next to her father, same speed and everything.

Leon wanted to run after the blonde, but Axel grabbed him and ran the other way. Riku picked up his little sister and ran after the pair.

Cloud didn't stop until they were right inside the house. Zack then walked inside, Olette right behind him, her cheeks red from running all the way. Aerith looked a bit scared, she had shock written all over her face. Cloud hugged his son some more, Roxas and Sora sat down for a bit catching their breath. Denzel got out of his mother's hug and ran towards the twins, Olette right after them. The twins each picked a toddler up and began to play with them. Cloud saw the police cars heading their street, he saw Aerith run towards the windows and closed the blinds to hide them from the police.

"They didn't see us, did they?" She asked taking a peek.

"No, I made sure to make them think that it was a petty fight between two drunks. I made them think that they ran off, and now are looking for them." Roxas explained while playing with Olette.

"Thanks Roxy," Zack said with a small smile.

"What happened? Why all the fighting?" Cloud asked as he sat on the couch.

"Same as usual. Roxas was being a smart ass, his huge mouth got us in trouble with the King of Wolves." Sora said playing with Denzel making silly faces only he could pull.

Cloud smacked his face, he should have figured it out a long time ago. Roxas sent a glare towards his second oldest brother. Olette giggle and copied his glare, almost succeeding, except she had bigger eyes than Roxas. Zack shook his head and sat down, Aerith next to him.

"Which I'm sort of curious. Why did the King stopped dead on his tracks when Cloud landed on top of him?" Aerith asked thinking out loud.

"Don't know," Zack and Sora said.

"Hey maybe he's got a crush on him." Sora joked while giggling.

"You know we can't get involve with them. I will hit you if you're thinking of that horny nymph man," Roxas glared at Sora.

"I know it's our rule, but why can't we change it? We could make allies with some of them. Why so close minded, and I want to have more friends than just vampire and human friends. I want to learn about others like us," Sora said looking thoughtful while looking at his nephew Denzel.

"We will not make allies with no one. You will not talk to the others." Roxas glared at his older brother.

Cloud sighed, he knew that the council was evil and old as hell. If they wanted heartless people, then they did a good job with Roxas. All his life he was told about others, to hate them, to loath them, to kill them off when having the chance. Cloud didn't care, as long as no one bothered him and his son, he was okay.

**Leon **sat on the chair in the bathroom looking at his marks on his body. The blonde did a number on him, he stared as the marks slowly healed. He heard noises coming from the first floor. He was on the second floor inside his room which had an en suite bathroom. He heard the door bang opened and in came two new people. He looked at them nonchalant at the two fuming teens.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that you went on a _mini_ vacation?" The first one asked putting his hands on his hips.

"We had to hunt you down, Reon was looking all over Destiny Islands for you. Luckily a little phoenix told us that you came here, right Neox."

"Right Neo," Neox said not looking at the other.

"A little phoenix, damn." Leon said getting up.

"Leon!" He was tackled down the floor to see his younger twin brother-who is much more perverted than him, on top of himself. Leon glared at his brother, he pushed him off and stood up dusting himself. Reon smirked and walked around his older brother checking him up and down.

Leon sighed. It was going to be-

"Someone beat the shit out of you, huh."

Hell.

* * *

Psychotic: Another chapter, hmm.. I tried to look for mistakes. Let's see how I did. I have chapter six done, but still got to edit chapter five... -_-U Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Psychotic: I am here with the fifth chapter, enjoy! XP

Forever, Okay?

Chapter 5

**Leon **groaned as his brother announced that he will stay as long as he will. It was the third day and Leon already wanted to strangled his younger brother and his violet-eyed boyfriend, also known as Neox. Right now he was being scolded by Neo. He just grumbled as he silently listened to Neo's talking while he sat on his knees looking straight up at his younger mentor.

"Can't believe it! I trained you since you were in dippers!-"

"Not true, I was born first!" Leon scowled.

"And you didn't defeat none of them!" Neo ignored him.

"Technically no one won." Riku said from the couch holding a sleeping Yuffie. Neo smiled at the girl.

"I wasted half of my life in training what I thought was a warrior, and yet he loses to someone." Neo kept scolding him.

Leon sighed and walked outside to see that Neox and Reon were cuddling on the bench. Both were kissing just as a woman with two kids were walking. He stared as both boys looked to see both men kissing. The woman was engrossed with talking to the other person from her phone to notice anything unusual. The two boys did and looked curiously at them with an interest.

"Mom, will me and Jack be like that when we grow up?" the boy asked his mother as he looked at his friend.

"Yes, now hush I'm in an important phone call." she said as she walked a little further up ahead than the boys.

"Cool, let's get started when we grow up," the said holding his friend's hand.

"Okay," the smaller boy blushed as he nodded.

"Now look at what you've done," Leon said playfully.

"So," Neox shrugged and kept kissing Reon hopping on the older man's lap and grind a little. Both making noises.

"Want to join?" Reon asked with a glint on his eyes.

"As if," Leon left them kissing.

**"Cloud," **

Said blonde looked up from reading a magazine, to see both his brothers waving. Both had the kids in their hands, Denzel and Olette had huge smiles adorned on their faces.

"And where are you all going?" Cloud asked looking at them as if he was their mother and had just caught his kids sneaking dessert before dinner.

"We awe going to the pawk!" Denzel and Olette cheered as they jumped excitedly.

"Want to come," Sora told his older brother.

Cloud grabbed his keys and walked out of the house together. The kids chasing each other. They walked nearest the park in Twilight Town, Cloud felt happy that they didn't all have that mythological effects. They could walk in the sun without roasting into ash they just have to drink extra blood and stay out of the sun. They won't get burn, but they will become weak and their strength would fade away. Holy water can't do anything to them, they could walk inside a church and not burst into flames, even if they touch anything holy. Garlic is not effective to them either.

They made it to the park, Sora and Roxas let the toddlers go and watched as they had fun under a huge shade that covered a big part of the park. Denzel and Olette knew better than to go to the sun, so they stayed in the shade. The sun shined brightly in the cloudless sky, Cloud sat under the tree humming a tune to himself. He decided to let his brothers take care of his son as his eyes closed.

"Denzel!" Olette squealed as Sora 'kidnaped' her. He held her to his chest and began to run.

"Come get your princess!" Sora teased.

"Come on Denzel, let's go rescue princess Olette," Roxas said in a very fake brave, voice.

"Right!" Denzel said with a small blush and ran after his princess.

Cloud smiled softly, he laid down on his back feeling the gentle breeze. Hie bangs moved to one side gently tickling his cheek. He stood there and took a nap not knowing who was passing by the park.

**"And** who the hell told you to follow us to the park?" Leon asked as he walked down the street. Yuffie on his back hugging him.

"I wanted to go there in case my betrothed was somehow kidnapped," Neo said putting both hands inside his pockets.

"Don't call her that, she's still a baby. Father may have not agreed to marry Yuffie off to you, and I'm agreeing with dad so far." Riku half glared at the crimson-eyed teen.

"Whatever," Neo said walking up ahead inside the park.

Leon groaned and kept walking, the park was crowded, many kids were playing there. He was glad it was two parks on each side of a huge tree, he left Yuffie to go play on the park where it was sunny. Yuffie smiled brightly and began to play around with the monkey bars. Leon sat under the shade of the tree, Riku and Axel right there next to him. Neo went to go play with his fiancé and scaring off boys who are attracted to Yuffie's charm, she is the nymph princess after all. Neox and Reon were sitting on the bench next to the tree cuddling.

"Denzel, Sowa said not to go to the othew pawk!" a little brunette girl shouted while she ran off.

Leon saw as the bush rustled and a small familiar boy ran past him and on to the next park. He was frozen in place, then picked up a scent. All of them began to sniff around, nothing couldn't be found in the air but for human's all exception for them. He saw a little familiar little girl running and tripped into the man. She made eye contact with him and smiled sheeply.

"I sowy mistew!" Olette said and got off him. Her necklace tangled with his own.

Leon heard the girl yelp in pain as her necklace was ripped from her pale neck. Leon instantly smelled a hybrid, a vampire mixed with a human! He looked down at the girl again seeing as she looked at him with an equal shock in her eyes. Neo and Neox smelled her as the other did as well. They stood up and took ready position for when there were more like her.

"Step away from him hybrid!" Neo growled half glaring at the girl.

Leon was about to say something when Reon grabbed the little girl from the back of her long sleeve shirt, making the girl yelp. Leon got up and saw the little boy who passed him ran up to them and glared at them.

"Leav' hew. I will huwt you if you huwt hew!" Denzel began to punch Leon on his knees.

"Now little kid, whatever would posses you to hit our King," Neo said picking the boy up from his hooded shirt.

Leon saw in amusement as the little brunette began to kick and scream. Hearing his cries made him feel hurt slightly, it's a feeling over protective. He watched as Neo and Neox were examining the boy's necklace, Axel picked the girl's necklace off the ground and studied it carefully.

"It's made of magic," Neo said.

"Ow! Mommy!" Denzel screamed just as Neox ripped the necklace off the boy's delicate neck. A small trail of blood seeped through the boy's light skin. Leon almost ripped him away from Neo and held him close to his chest.

Three new people jumped out of the bush once the small trail of blood began to trail down. Leon gasped as he saw his mate once again. Now he understood why the boy looked so familiar, but a scent caught him making him freeze on his place. The boy began to struggle off the man's grip.

"A vampire and werewolf..." Riku's eyes widened as everyone stood there shock. Even Sora and Roxas didn't know that their nephew was a hybrid.

"Leave my son alone," Cloud's eyes sparkled with angry hazel glitter around his slits.

"Let Denzel and Olette go!" Roxas was fuming.

"How dare you touch our nephew and his betrothed!" Sora said making Cloud and Roxas stare at him in blank expressions. "What, they shared a paupo fruit, so they're getting married." he pouted.

"Don't talk about marriage and my son in the same sentence, and be careful with Zack hearing that." Cloud said frowning and almost forgetting that the enemy had the children.

"Vampire!" Reon said looking at Cloud with a glint on his eye.

"Mommy!" Olette struggled as Reon tried his best to keep the girl in is fist.

"Olette! Denzel, leave the kids out of this. They have nothing to do with whatever you have with us." Cloud glared.

"Just recently both Roxas and Sora defeated my student, I will not-can not have that. Neox and I will be your next opponents. If you win we will give the kids back, but if we win you'll have to answer whatever and I _mean_ whatever questions we have for you all." Neo said standing straight with a slight glare.

"Your on," Sora said standing with a bit of a shake. His Empath power picked up the emotions of Neo and Neox, he felt like they were hiding something from them Sora made eye contact with Roxas. Roxas nodded and tried to see inside both Neo and Neox's minds, only to come up with strong barriers.

"Your on," Roxas glared at them getting ready as well lifting both his arms in front of him.

They didn't see Neo and Neox move, Sora was punched upside the stomach sending him flying upwards with all that force. Sora looked down just as Neo was right below him, he passed Sora and kicked him sending him down. Roxas marched up punching Neox on the jaw, the blond smirked as a small trial of blood was seen. His small victory was lived short and Neox disappeared and made a roundhouse kick to Roxas's shin sending him clashing towards the playground. Roxas landed painfully on the slide, little kids began to scatter around and screamed when the slide began to crumbled to the floor, some falling on the kids. Roxas held his hand out using his Telekinesis to stop the falling bars on the kids, he then used them to attack Neox. Neox used his Molecular Acceleration and melted the bars thrown at him. He smirked and glanced up at his partner, Neo smirked as well and hit Sora with his punch full of magic.

Sora flew backwards landing on the tree, the tree broke making a huge branch fall. Cloud was to busy seeing the fight and was shock that Sora and Roxas were fighting with the guys. A body tackled him to the ground, he looked up to gasp and see a familiar scar, and a pair of blue-grey eyes. His breath was caught in his throat, he looked up to see the man who somehow looked familiar to him, yet not so familiar. The fight was still going on in the background, many screams were heard as small explosions were loud.

Leon saw his long-lost mate, but he can't smell his mark on him, something must have blocked it. He looked around to see a wolf necklace on top of the blonde's shirt. He snatched it away with his other hand that is not holding Denzel. Once the necklace was off, the smell of his mate hit him like a ton of bricks. Oh how he missed that smell, he could even smell his mark on the blonde, an addictive smell. Leon licked his lips unconsciously as he stared at those lips wondering if they are the still same soft lips af before. His train of thought was cut short when Sora was on the floor holding his broken arm and half glaring and Neo who held a triumph smirk. Roxas not giving up used all he had and aimed for Neox, only to have Neox reflect it back with one signal hand.

"We win," Neo said with his smirk.

"That's impossible," Sora and Roxas said at the same time.

"Now tell us who are the council?" Neo said looking down at them.

Leon got out of Cloud as he was grabbed by his brother. No one noticed that the King was only a millimeter away from kissing his blonde mate. He glared up as Axel gave him a disapproving look. He noticed the smell as well, Leon was clever to quickly put the necklace back on and it seemed no one else knew but for all both of them. Cloud was about to grab for Denzel but he was snatched by Neox who appeared out of nowhere.

"Tell us or we could always keep them as slaves," Neox smiled not really meaning it, he just wanted to see their frightening faces.

"No, we'll tell you." Sora said with wide eyes. He looked up at Riku making eye contact and blushed a bit, he looked away quickly and sat down next to Roxas who had a huge gash on his stomach.

"Tell us everything," Neo said.

Cloud sighed and sat next to his brothers as they opened their mouths.

* * *

Psychotic: Welp time for chapter six. Stay tunned everyone.

Wolf and Midnight: Take care! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Psychotic: Hey everyone, Thank you for your reviews. I had to strain my brain out to see what else happens. Why don't we hear/read about the council in here, shall we.

Wolf: Uh-Oh!

Midnight: No! You evil wench! Dx she owns nothing!

Forever, Okay?

Chapter: 6

"Who killed Queen Naminé and King Tidus?" Neox asked looking next at them.

"No one knows. All we know is that hunters came one night without no one noticing how, and cut out their hearts." Sora answered looking thoughtful.

"That's what Xehanort has told us," Roxas named the oldest council.

"How was the council created? Who is on it and name their powers." Neo said looking dead in Roxas' eyes, Roxas not backing down also glared at Neo.

"Our leader Xehanort, he can control shadows and uses spells." Roxas said looking at his brother.

"The second in command is another man, his name is Hades-or that's what he wants us to call him. He can bring back the dead or just go and take your soul. He basically controls the dead, he tried to bring back our King and Queen, but in order for him to bring them back, he needs everything in place every organ hair, eyelash, everything." Sora said looking at the sky not believing that they are having a civil conversation with the enemy.

"Then it's Lollie, she can use mirage and trick you to walk into your doom. She may look like a little sweet girl, but she's far from it." Cloud said, he already met the council, hell. Being family with Sora and Roxas gives him some privileges.

"Then it's Marluxia, he controls earth. He can easily take your life away with his scythe." Roxas looked to see Olette who had tears still running down her pudgy cheeks.

"Larxene, she can control the weather and time. She could freeze time for only a few minutes, be careful of her weapon when she has her knives on her fingers." Sora tried to joke, but seeing their dead serious faces, he looked down.

"Then it's us," Roxas said looking away.

"Sora, sixteen that can use Empathy- can feel a person's feelings, it gives you strong endurance and can copy the powers from those who you feel the strongest." Neox announced looking at Sora who was giving him an evil eye. "Also, Roxas is your younger brother by five minutes. He can use Telepath- he can read minds and copy others powers, and he can move things with his mind."

Roxas only glares at him, he silently let out a small growl making Axel look down at him with an amuse smirk. Damn, if he wasn't a vampire, then he would've made Roxas his mate. Cloud shook his head with a huge sigh. He stared up to see that his son was pleading with his huge eyes looking at him, Cloud wanted to rip him away and run for it, but life was a bitch.

"Xehanort, where the hell have I heard this shit's name-" Reon was knocked out by Roxas who punched him on the face.

Riku and Leon had to trap Roxas using their super abilities, they glanced at the fuming blonde. Leon left Roxas towards Riku and helped his brother up, he saw his brother look up with a rage in his eyes. He then was about to punch Roxas when he felt his older brother stop him, he looked up to see Leon shake his head no. Reon sighed and looked away taking a walk down the street. Roxas was let go off, and he too began to walk towards his family to sit. He kept glaring at Riku.

"Doesn't he have a-" Neo slowly trailed off.

"A what?" asked Cloud.

"Nothing, now what do we do to find your princess or prince-"

"We answered enough questions," Roxas raged, something inside his heart was becoming swelled by something making him mad. He never acted like this before, what the fuck?

"Roxas, don't you see. This might be the opportunity we have to find the prince or princess," Sora said standing up facing his younger brother.

"No Sora, don't you see. They want more information so they can slowly kill us." Roxas said walking backwards with wide eyes. They slowly changed a dark-gold color, but was gone after he blinked.

"Rox-"

Cloud watched as Roxas ran away disappearing into a dark portal that only the royalty, or the council can use. Sora tried to go after him, but a hand caught him. He looked behind him to see Cloud shook his head no. Sora slumped forward watching the black smoke disappear into dust. He looked to see the King-er Leon had his nephew. He watched as Leon slowly gave Cloud his son back. Cloud looked up to see Leon look down at him with so many emotions on his eyes.

"Thank you for not harming my son," Cloud said hugging Denzel tight kissing his forehead, cheeks and nose.

Leon said nothing and wanted to tell him who he was and that he belonged to him. He watched as Cloud hugged his son with so much force. He glanced to see Riku hand over the girl to Sora, he smiled a bit when Sora smiled at Riku and thanked him with his innocent face. He looked back down to Cloud, if only they could forget the stupid law and hug Cloud; to never let go. He would love him more if Cloud proposed his love to him.

"Cute kid," Leon said trying to strike a conversation with him.

"Thanks..." Cloud said looking back to where Roxas disappeared.

"Can you please help us, we really are trying to help. I have a bad feeling about this council." Leon said trying hard to convince his mate.

Cloud sighed and looked up to Leon who was looking down at him. Something inside of him was making him feel butterflies inside his stomach, his heart skipped beats and he could get lost into those blue-grey swirls all day long. He sadly shook his head no.

"Mommy why ca't he hewp us?" Denzel asked looking at Cloud then back at the man.

"Because if our council gets wind of this we'll be in big trouble." Cloud said putting his son down.

"We're in enough trouble as it is," Sora pointed to a girl looking less than thirteen years old. Her light pink hair was held in high pigtails, a couple curls reaching her waist, her ember eyes were glaring at them. She was smirking as she shook her head no.

"Oh great, Lollie," Cloud cursed.

**Roxas** came out of the dark portal to take a deep breath, he was now sitting on the clock tower looking out into the city. The sun was now setting and people were busy hurrying up to their destinations. He didn't know why he was acting wierd all of a sudden. It felt like his heart was being swallowed by darkness, and for a minute he couldn't feel his heart. That scared him.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" a dark voice asked as it emerged from the black portal just like where it brought him.

"Xehanort, I was just taking a bit of air. That is all." Roxas said as he stood up and took a slight bow to his elder.

"I can see that, isn't it a beautiful city. I just can't see this beautiful city tainted with disgusting creatures, what do you think?" Xehanort looked at Roxas with a smile.

"No, it will lose its beauty. What can we do to protected it?" Roxas asked as he looked at Xehanort for answers.

"We don't want those disgusting creatures lurking here too right?" Xehanort said leaning closer to the younger one.

For a moment Roxas was frozen on his place, then he slowly shook his head. Xehanort smirked as he slowly brought one finger to his heart just as Roxas was still looking at his gold eyes. The finger was surrounded by a small dark-grey circle with a black ball at the tip of his finger, he poked where Roxas' heart was. The ball went inside Roxas' heart making his eyes glow a dark gold color for a second, then it disappeared in a blink. He didn't know what just happened.

"Can you bring me Sora, I want to talk to him for just a moment." Xehanort asked with a kind smile.

"Yes," Roxas bowed again and left through a dark portal.

"Yes Lollie?" Xehanort asked as he turned to see the pink-haired girl standing upside-down from where they were having his conversation with Roxas.

"Sora and Cloud were talking to those beasts, King of the wolves, Prince of the dragons, and the nymph Prince. It seems that they want to help us find our heir." Lollie said with a child-like voice as she smiled.

"Then we need to move faster than I originally planned." Xehanort scowled. "Call for Hedes, I'll deal with the others."

"Yes Master Xehanort!" the girl jumped off the clock tower and into the ground laughing.

* * *

Psychotic: Finished! It was a bitch trying to think and sort it out. It took me this long to try and put it the way i like it. I hope you are all liking it.

Wolf: Things seemed to be moving forward!

Midnight: What is going to happen next! I want some answers about a certain someone. -glares-

Psychotic; -gulps- Review everyone! Love you all! Laters!


	7. Chapter 7

Psychotic: Yo everyone, I'm back. Had an ugly ass writer's block. Funny thing is that when my older sister (Midnight) hit me while we were playing tennis at the courts, I got a weird idea for the next chapter. I even got the bump to prove it! O.o So here I am typing the fic that I am not going to forget.

Midnight: It was an accident. (n.n)U I guess I got a little mad about life and dad...

Wolf: I damn work for making me miss Psychotic's injury. Damn you! But boy-oh boy there this new chic working there and she is fine~-gets smacked upside the head by Midnight and Psychotic with tennis rackets-

Psychotic: Ugh you sick bastard. You were staring at her boobs!

Midnight: -sweat drops- Um... please enjoy this fic and ignore Wolf and Psychotic, they always do this... She owns nothing but some of the plot. Enjoy! -ducks just as a volleyball smashes the window- help me! DX

Forever, Okay?

Chapter 7

**"I **can feel Roxas' heart slowly fading," a sinister voice said as he looked down at his sea of souls. He smirked when a beautiful soul looked up at him with pale-blue eyes pleading at him to let it out of that misery.

"So can I, Larxene and Marluxia are just a small thread away from letting the darkness swallow them up," the girl said in her child-like voice.

"Is there a reason why you're here Lollie?" the blue man asked, his golden eyes settling into an equal gaze as his own.

"Master said to get ready, it's almost time. He just needs Sora to get into the darkness." Lollie smiled sweetly vampire hunting whom ever got her mad down. He had a headache, trying hard to see who the bastard new heir is. He looked to see the soul looking up to its equally dead lover. He smirked as his hand went inside the glowing goo-like water to grab the soul looking sad. The soul saw this and tried hard to get away from him, but he smirked. He grabbed it and pulled it out of the water roughly, its white glowing soul looks at its lover as it gets roughly pulled inside a dark room.

"..." it tried calling out to its lover as he tries to get out of the lake of souls.

"Ah shut up," Lollie said as she splashed some of the water to his face making him go back. She smirked and followed them inside the dark room.

"Now, tell me who is your heir?" he asked looking at the soul sitting down looking at him with wide eyes.

"...Aa..." it tried to speak but can't.

"Hades, how can she tell us? I don't think she knows where it is?" Lollie huffed crossing her arms.

"She can tell us, right. Hold on, why don't I give you an equal body as how you used to look like." Hades smirked as he flickered his fingers to see two ugly-looking gargoyles roll down a cart to their view.

The two gargoyles snickered as they pulled out a white sheet out of the pod. The soul gasped as she looked down at her reflection of when she used to be alive once upon a time ago. She may not be able speak, but that does not mean that she could still remember. Her white ghostly fingers gently traced down the delicate glass pod looking at the close eyes. If she could she would be crying now, all she wanted was to rest in peace, but no she can't. Her soul is trapped in this hell-hole lake. Her blank gazes looked at the man in front of her, watching him smirk made her mad. She cannot show much emotions as they died a long time ago along with her whole existence.

"So, this is how it works, you'll be resurrected. The catch is, you have no heart." Hades said in a pleasing tone making her glare at him.

"I wanted to know if you can bring them back from the dead, thanks. Now we can-" Lollie quickly became quiet when she saw that Hades shot her a glare.

"As I was saying, you will work for me whether you like it or not. You will find your child and bring it back here alive. Is that clear my dear Naminé." Hades laughed as he grabbed her and shoved her inside her body, a blue light surrounded the dark room making all but Hades cover their eyes. He smirked when the body slowly woke up with an equally blank face, she looked around and slowly rose to sit. Her hurtful gaze slid to the man laughing at her.

"Let the games begin,"

**"Ugh,** I'm so sick and tired of this, where could Roxas had gone?" Sora whined as his sapphire eyes looked on top of the clock tower.

"He probably isn't done blowing some steam off," Demyx said as he and Lightning came for a visit.

Sora wanted to asked his brother what was wrong, he knew that he was losing his brother to something bad. And being the older brother, he should know what exactly was happening. It was as if Roxas was being rip apart from them, maybe he should go and talk to their master. A small shiver ran down his spine, he never liked the new council, it wasn't because of Larxene and Marluxia but for Lollie, Hades and Xehanort. Those three were giving him a bad vibe, he used to talk to Roxas about it all the time, now when ever he mentions Xehanort's name Roxas begins to snap at him to not call him by such words.

"Give him time, all in due time everything will be ok." Lightning said as she felt the breeze blow her locks to her face.

"I know, but his feelings are dark and sinister, they were not like that. I am afraid that all of what we are trying to do is going into his head." Sora sat down letting a small tear fall down his cheek and into the streets where people are walking.

They stayed quiet for a while longer.

"I just wish that we had some help finding the heir," Sora sighed.

Lightning looked at him from the corner of her eye. She will wait and see what was going to happen, something bad was coming and it was heading right their way, she may not be much of help but she knew who to count on. It may seem she might be a traitor to her kind, but she will not stand back and wait for the impossible to come. She got up to her feet and waving her byes to them and disappeared jumping to another building. She knew who to go for information after all, she could only count of a friend of hers to help.

She slowed down when she sensed two figures land right in front of her, a man and a woman, both hid their wings from the human eye. She greeted them, glad that she pulled a seal around to hide their presence in case someone would come fight them. The woman held a kind smile as she looked up at her friend who hugged Lightning. Lightning tensed as she slowly wrapped her arms around his back, she couldn't help but love him.

"We still haven't found any news. Some of our kind are a little scared that the Vampire Council would declare war on all of us." The woman sighed looking at the man she wanted to mate with, but knew she could never have him for he loved another.

"I have a feeling that this is getting closer as we speak. Mother and Father are not acting like they used to, they are different, as if their as somebody else, I can't put my finger in it, but I know something is wrong with them. Demyx even knows it, but is denying it. He says that it's all those meetings they go to are stressing them out." Lightning let go of the man as she talked to her fellow friend and spy.

"Maybe Xehanort is plotting to kill all the rest of the races," the woman hissed as her eyes glowed a black color, but then went to her normal brown.

"I still don't know anything, Sora is still the same, no matter what I hope he will not change like his brother did." Lightning sighed as she looked at the sky.

"I feel a small darkness inside his heart," the man said, "I was walking down the street earlier today and saw something go inside his heart when Xehanort was talking to him."

"Do you think," the woman had horror written in her eyes.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, we shall be having these meetings. I have to go, I will meet you all in a few days. Take care, Tifa, Hope..." Lightning said looking at both incubus and succubus, her eyes lingered with the incubus for a while longer before she left them.

**"Roxas **where have you been?" Cloud looked up to see his brother walk inside the house looking relaxed.

Said teen looked up to smile, which send a bad chilling shiver down his spine. They made eye contact for a while longer until they were interrupted by a small body who hugged him around his legs. Roxas looked at him and patted his brown locks, he then moved inside the kitchen to get something to drink. Cloud followed him worried now, every time his son hugged Roxas he would always see a spark of happiness shine in Roxas eyes, and now. Nothing.

"Roxas what happened to you?" Cloud asked as he saw Roxas stop and slowly turn around to glare at him.

"What happened to me? What happened to you?" Roxas glared as he saw his nephew flinch and run to his mom's arms.

"Roxas, what are you talking about?" Cloud winced at Roxas burst, he saw that Aerith and Sora were now in the kitchen.

"You lied to me all this time, how could have lied to us!" Roxas growled out glaring at Cloud.

No he wasn't glaring at him, but what was in his arms. Cloud looked down at his son who was trembling in fear.

"Tell me Cloud, when have you become a traitor to us? When did you conceive that thing-"

Sora punched Roxas sending him to the floor. Both Cloud and Aerith stood there in shock not knowing what to do. Cloud ushered the kids to the living room, both kids had tears running down their cheeks. Sora stared at Roxas in anger, he held in his sob as Roxas turned to look at Sora with wide eyes. His gaze fell on the retrieving children and glared as his eyes met an equally sapphire gaze, Denzel sniffed he hugged Olette to him.

"Sora never in my life would I expect you to side with a traitor," Roxas hissed looking at them with eyes transferring into a golden color.

"Roxas let me explain..." Cloud tried to go up to his brother, but Roxas side-stepped him.

"You know what happens to traitors," Roxas glared with his yellow eyes.

**Aerith** went to go get the door bell and gasped when she saw who it was.

**"Roxas,"** a smooth voice called upon him.

Zexion stood there with Aerith on his side. He held a book in one hand and the same covered up basket in the other. His eye stared at Roxas who was glaring at him. None of them moved except for Aerith as she ushered the children out of the house promising to take them out for ice-cream.

"What are you doing wizard," Roxas spat.

"His heart is full of darkness, I can take some of it away." Zexion spoke ignoring Roxas' remark.

"No I will not let you-"

Zexion opened his book after he dropped the basket next to the couch. He began the spell and Roxas couldn't move. Zexion bit his thumb making it bleed and slowly walked towards Roxas making a circle around the blond with his blood. When Zexion was finished he kept on saying the spell making Roxas scream as if someone was pouring acid inside of him. He gave one last scream when Zexion finished. No one moved, they stared at Roxas for a bit longer. Zexion smirked when Roxas took one step and was slowly falling. Sora rushed to him and caught him in his arms, he had never seen Roxas scream like that before and it scared him. He also felt his pain and anger, which scared him a lot.

"He will be fine," Zexion said.

"Was this the vision you had?" Cloud asked seeing the sweat covering Zexion's forehead.

"Part of it," with that the young teen left out the door.

**"Mommy, **why was uncle Woxas mad?" Olette asked looking at her mother's stern face.

"Don't worry honey," Aerith smiled faltering a bit.

"My uncle doesn't l-l-love me," Denzel sobbed.

"No don't worry Denzel, he was mad because someone kicked his booty," Aerith smiled as she saw the kids giggle for a bit longer.

"Why don't we try your loyalties, kill them," a voice boomed from the trees.

Aerith barely had enough time to shove the kids out-of-the-way before a white cloaked figure swung the sword at them. Aerith couldn't identify the figure, the cloak covered everything, and the hood didn't show the face, but the lower half of the mouth. She pushed the kids to start running home. The kids nodded and began to run at a fast speed. Olette had tears running down her cheeks as Denzel pulled her out of harms way.

The pure white cloaked figure held the sword with grace and Aerith pulled something out of thin air. The third person gasped as it recognized the long staff, it looked worried now.

"How you're a-a cetera!"

"My memories returned thanks to a certain someone," Aerith smirked thankful.

"How? They all died!" The voice was angry.

"Not all of them," Aerith smiled as she was glad that Merlin would teach her daughter for he is one of the last ceteras alive.

"Kill the bitch!" the voice commanded the cloaked person as it disappeared in thin air and appeared behind Aerith ready to swing the sword.

* * *

Psychotic: Finished with the chap! I hope you all enjoyed it.

Midnight: Holy Cheetos! What else is going to happen? And finally you updated, ugh you only have two-

Wolf: Four,

Midnight: Er,,, four stories and you haven't updated two of them.

Psychotic: I might (Keyword: might) update soon. So people review and tell me how I did! xD and... ... ... I'M SORRY NEO, I WAS STUCK ON THIS FIC FOR A LONG WHILE! DX


End file.
